Without a brother
by Agatha Little
Summary: Ray left the village and left his younger sister at Lee's mercy... which he doesn't have... so she rans off. Luckily Kevin finds her....Kevin/OC


**Without a brother**

- Yuki! Yuki! Yuki?

The voice came from close. The raven haired girl stayed quiet under the large stone. Tears ran down from the corners of her eyes all the way down to her jaw line, as she recalled her argument with her captain. She didn't mean to mess up her training, so why did Lee have to yell at her? Why? She didn't mean to be a burden to the group. Hell, she didn't even want to be in the White Tiger beyblade team! All she wanted to do was to be near her older brother, but since he left, she had to take his place. Sure she was an excellent blader, a strong fighter but she was also the younger sister of the traitor Ray Kon.

- Yuki! Where are you?

The voices came even closer. Could it be possible that she'll be found? No! No! No! There were only to people who knew about the little cave under that stone. She was one of them. And the other? Oh no! The other was the one who was looking for her! Kevin! Her best friend through everything. But lately he acted different too, always making fun of her, and it really hurt her.

- Come on Yuki! Please come out!

Yuki's head snapped to the direction of the voice. This was different than the other. More caring than the other. Who could it be? The voice was so familiar, and it felt good to hear it. Like hearing a long lost friend. Suddenly she realized it, that voice belonged to her childhood friend. It belonged to the true Kevin, the one who cared for his best friend, not the one who was so cold to her these past five months. The two voices were closing up on her, she could clearly hear it. There was no chance to escape. No way to sneak away. If Kevin not, Mariah would certainly hear her. Her hearing was always as sharp as a cat's.

- Where could she be? Kevin, do you have any idea?

- No!

What did he say? He perfectly knew where she was, so why didn't he say it? What is he planning? Yuki's leg was getting tired from all the sitting so she moved it a little. Bad move! She accidentally kicked a rock. The pebble slowly rolled into the small river. She quickly pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees and listening to her so called "friends".

- What was that?

- I don't know!

- Okay. I'll go check it out. You go and look for her in the near woods. Okay, Mariah?

- Yeah, yeah. I just hope we'll be able to find her.

Footsteps were heard. Mariah left. Yuki had to admit, Kevin was smarter than she thought, and looks like he also kept his word. When they found the stone they made a promise that they won't tell anyone, not even their teammates. It was their special spot, not like they were going out, they were just friends. Or were they?

- Hey there!

Yuki looked up at Kevin's smiling face only a meter away from her. She nodded and moved over a little so he could sit down too, which he did. Sitting close to each other like always.

- Now why did you run off? You know Lee's going to yell at you again for this.

His voice was still caring, and his eyes were too. Looking over his best friend he saw the trail which was left behind by her tears. Was she crying, because Lee yelled? Hardly! Lee could yell at her for a life time and she still wouldn't cry. So why now? Was it something Lee said? Or as it something HE said? Kevin hoped not. Truth to be told he cared for Yuki, maybe even more than a friend. He, himself didn't even knew! He reached in his bag and pulled out a big hanky and he slowly whipped her wet cheeks. Yuki looked at him with those big, yellow eyes of hers, which Kevin loved so much…. What? LOVE?

- I don't care.

Kevin knew it. Ever since Ray left Lee looked at her as a traitor too. And lets be honest Kevin was acting a bit different too, but that was because he didn't want to break their friendship with something as insignificant as LOVE. Yes! His true feeling toward Yuki, were all filled with love. Kevin loved that girl, with all his heart.

- I don't care what he thinks! I know I'm not a traitor!

- Of course you're not! Now come on, please come back with me. Mariah and Gary are worried.

- I want to stay here for a little while! You can go if you what to.

- If you're staying than I'm staying. Besides there is going to be a storm, just look at the clouds. You're going to need the company.

- I don't mind being alone.

- But you do mind being cold. Aren't I right, Yuki?

Yuki looked at her friend and nodded. It has been a while since he talked to her like that, and she missed it. She missed him! They were best friends since they met each other; always being the youngest ones in the team, they stuck together.

- Or do you want to go back?

She shook her head; no. She wanted to stay near Kevin. She didn't even know why! They were friends for so long, was it possible that she…? No; it can't be, can it? Can Yuki Kon, the younger sister of Ray be in love with Kevin? Can it? It can! She loved him for such a long time now, but she always kept it to herself. No one knew but herself, but she couldn't take that anymore. She wanted to know how he felt!

- Can I ask you something?

- What is it, Yuki?

- Umm, I….

- Yeah???????

- Are we still best friends? What I mean is that for the last five months we hardly ever talked to each other and…. And …. I…. umh…..

- We…… We are, but I… I don't want to be.

Yuki nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Her best friend left her. Now she really was alone; first Ray left and now Kevin. But what she didn't know was the fact that Kevin didn't finish expressing his thoughts.

- 'cause I…..

- Yeah?

She could barely say that one word out, because of her sobbing. Kevin took a huge breath.

- I love you.

It came out only as a whisper, but luckily for him Mariah wasn't the only one with sharp ears. Kevin didn't even have time to react as Yuki jumped on him, hugging him by his neck. They fell on the ground, Yuki on top of Kevin. Noses touching, eyes burning into one another. Yuki slowly lowered her head planting the lightest kiss on the green haired boy's lips. Kevin's eyes widened, but he kissed her back. The two of them kept the kiss for about a minute.

- I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves.

They quickly pulled part and glared up at the new comer. Lee was standing there, a huge smile on his face as he looked down at them.

- Can I help you? – asked Yuki.

- No. Just continue, I was about to leave.

With that he turned around and left. The two youngest White Tiger stayed out there for the entire time talking the night away…


End file.
